The beginning of the end
by Trooper bux
Summary: When a bank robbery goes wrong the team is forced to go back and reveal information into the past that ends up hurting one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey sarge! What are we up to today?" Jules asks cheerfully.

"Well Constable Callaghan, not much not much at all" Greg replies as he strolls off towards the briefing room.

"Sweet free time!" Jules happily says as she dances off towards the gym.

"Team one hot call." Winnie's voice is heard among the SRU intercom.

"Two men believed to be in their late 30's or early 40's have taken five people hostage at the river stone bank on Main Street."

"You heard Winnie team one gear up." Greg shouts.

"So much for free time." Jules growls as she rushes over towards the garage.

Blazing down the downtown streets of Toronto, Winnie is heard among the headsets, "Shots fire! One hostage down! Repeat shots fired!"

Five minutes later officers had the bank surrounded and the SRU were on scene.

"Inspector what's happening in there?" Greg yells as he sprints over.

"Well sergeant there are two armed men inside who have taken five people hostage. One of the hostages was shot.

"Hey spike we need eyes in ASAP!"

"Copy that Sarge!" replies Spike as he rushes to the computer and starts typing.

"Boss you might want to see this!" Spike cries out.

"Hey Spike what's up?" Greg asks with a slight hesitation as he enters the Truck.

"Donna is inside the bank and she is shot!"

"What do you mean Donna's shot!" Ed yells out as the rest of the team gathers.

"Ok team one new deal. We now know that the gun man's names are Christopher Andreas and Anthony Buthenelli, they are both from within town and they do have a record!" Ed states with a noticeable concern in his voice.

"What kind of record are we talking about?" asks Sam as he glances at Jules.

"Assault, Assault with a deadly weapon, possession, and attempted murder of a police officer!" Ed replies as he looks back at the bank.

"Ok so what's our plan of action?" Jules asks as she glances around watching as the ambulance arrives.

"Well there are three entrances one on the front, one on the east side and one in the back. We are going to make an entry through the east door. Spike we need you in the truck, let us know if anything changes in there."

"Copy that Ed" Spike replies as he hustles back to the truck.

"Sam and Jules, head to the suv's and get shields! Raf come with me, we have to make sure that the paramedics are ready as soon as we clear the building. And Greg…."

"Ya I know Eddie, I will call in and try to talk him down." Replies Greg as he stares at the bank where his former team mate and his friend was dying.

"Eddie I sure hope Donna can hold on." Greg whispers to his team leader as he ducks into the truck with Spike.

"Hey sarge I have a bad feeling about this. I have heard this name before and I know it means trouble." Jules says frantically

"It's ok Jules lets head into the truck and see if we can find out where you know Anthony from."

"Hey Spike I need all the info you have on Anthony Buthenelli."

"Ok sarge one second, ok here it is, he was arrested several times and has served a total of 20 years in prison. He was arrested in 2001 for the attempted murder of Allison Shula by Julianna Callaghan.

"That's where I know that name from, it was a huge bust a while back, and we finally got a warrant for the arrest. Allison went in first but they some how heard we were coming and they had set an ambush. Allison was shot and just about died! I was a lot luckier, I was able to take out two of them then the last guy gave up.

"That's quite the bust. Do you think you can stay on task today?" Greg asks Jules with concern.

"Yes sarge I will be fine, that was a case of the past and I am positive it won't impair my judgement."

Jules then slugs out of the truck and runs over to Sam giving him a hand with all the shields.

"Ok Ed we are in position on the east door" states Sam and Jules at the same time.

"Hold position you guys we will be right there" Ed states as Raf and him emerge from the corner to meet them.

"Ok guys we will go in diamond formation; once we are in we will go through the back towards the vault where the hostages are being held. Once we have secured the hostages we will split up. Jules and Sam are bravo team and Raf and I are Alpha team. Bravo team take the south entrance to the front and we will take the north entrance." States Ed as he slowly creaks opens the east door.

"Donna here we come." Ed says under his breath so only he can hear it.

"Hold up guys" Spike says just before they reach the entrance to the vault.

"What's up Spike" Ed asks with urgency as they duck into cover.

"Christopher has taken Donna into the front room and I have no clue where Anthony is, he is in a blind spot so go carefully. Guys Donna doesn't look good at all.

"Copy that Spike" Ed says quietly making sure not to alert Anthony or Christopher of their presence.

They slowly travel throughout the bank checking every possible hiding spot for Anthony.

Finally they reach the vault; the remaining four people were huddled together in the back corner.

"Don't worry folks we are with the SRU we are here to escort you out. Do you know where the man with the short black hair is?" Ed says as he unlocks the lock on the bars.

"Thank you so much for saving us. Last time we saw that man he had walked over that way." One of the ladies said as she pointed to the south.

"Raf takes them to the east entrance to the officers then joins us back in the main room." Ed says as they jog off towards the main room.

"Copy that!" Raf says as he directs them to the exit and the waiting officers.

"Bravo team are you in position?" Ed asks as he gets into position just outside the door.

"In position." Jules and Sam say at the same time as they jinks each other.

"Raf"

"Just about there." Raf says as he sprints around the corner to join Ed at the north entrance.

"Police SRU!" They all shout at once catching Christopher by surprise."

He immediately gives up dropping his gun and lying down on his stomach.

"Where is Anthony?" Ed asks Christopher in haste.

"I have no clue. Last time I saw him he was by the vault." Christopher yells out as Ed picks him up off the floor.

"Jules take our little friend out, try and get him to open up about Anthony." Ed calls across the room.

And they get no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Jules!" Sam yells as they search the room from top to bottom and finally come to the fact, Anthony has Jules.

"How did he get out with her?" Ed yells in frustration. As he rushes over to where Donna is laying unconscious

"I will search the room to find any possible exits that we missed" Sam says as he runs around the building checking every possible place that they could get through without being seen.

"We need paramedics in here NOW!" Raf yells over the headsets as he drops down on his knees next to Donna.

"Come on Donna just hang in there!" Ed cries out as he applies pressure on the wound.

"Ok guys we need you to get out of the way" Says the paramedics as they prepare Donna for transport.

"Sam have you found any possible exits they could have used?" Greg asks as he enters the bank and head towards Ed who is helplessly looking at Donna watching as they wheel her out and load her into the ambulance.

"I found a trap door in the west end." Sam replies as he slowly opens the door only to reveal an underground passage that was empty.

"Where in the hell does the tunnel end?" Sam mumbles to himself in frustration as he jumps down into the dirt passage and starts to proceed forward.

"Hold up Sam I will be right there." Ed says over the headset as he sprints from the front room which was now empty.

"How's Donna?" Sam asks his team leader as he too drops down into the passage way.

"She lost a lot of blood but she is in good hands." Ed replies with a saddened look as they start to travel deeper into the passageway.

Five Minuit's later they had reached the end of the dirty hot tunnel.

"Hey sarge, the tunnel ends a block down by the timmies on Allen Street.

"Copy that Sam. We will be right there." Greg says as Spike, Raf and him run down the street in their direction.

"Hey spike we need video surveillance from all nearby stores." Greg says as they enter the timmies to talk to the owner about the trap door.

"Guys I found it, Anthony has Jules but he has knocked her out cold. I don't have a great view but it looks like she has a large head wound so I think she may have been hit with something hard. and they have a 30 minute lead on us." Spike says quickly.

"Anthony is driving a black truck; I have a partial licence plate E4G 3." Spike informs the team.

"Winnie we need an APB on Anthony Butchenelli, licence plate E4G 3. Also find us any addresses for Anthony where he could have taken Jules." Greg says as he leaves the timmies and heads back to the trucks at the bank

"Copy that." Winnie says.

"Ok guys I have found an address for Anthony."

"Go ahead Winnie." Greg replies quickly.

Last known address for Anthony Buthchinelli is 4 Castor way.

"Thanks Winnie." Greg quickly says before team one gathers back at the bank.

"Here's the plan, we will all go to Anthony's last address. We will make a stealth entrance though the back." Ed says over the head sets as they all hop into the SUV's.

They all speed down the highway and arrive at Anthony's house 10 Minuit's later.

They quietly make their way into the house, clearing each room, when suddenly they hear a small noise in the basement.

"Police SRU!" they all shout at once as they quickly make their way down the stairs.

"Anthony Butchenelli, come out with your hands where we can see them." Ed shouts out as he slowly walks towards the source of the noise.

A middle aged woman came out of the shadows and revealed herself to them with her hands up.

"My name is Anna, I am Anthony's wife. What did he do now?" she asks puzzled as she looks at team one all still pointing their guns at her.

"Where is he now?" Ed asks quickly as he searches the basement for any clues that Anthony and Jules were there.

"I have no clue; I haven't seen him all day." Anna replies almost crying.

"Is there any other place that you know of that he goes to when he is not here" Ed asks as he tries to calm Anna down.

"Well there is a barn about 10 Minuit's out of town where he goes every once in a while but he hasn't gone there in a while."

"Thanks Anna. This officer will take you to the station for further questioning." Ed says as he helps Anna up off the ground.

The team gathers once again before they jump into the SUV's and turn the sirens on and speed towards barn.

When they finally arrive, they find Anthony's truck parked in the front.

Xxxxx

"welcome back Julianna." Anthony says as Jules starts to wake up.

"Where are we Anthony?" Jules asks as she gets a huge pain in her head then tries to stand but stumbles back to the ground noticing that he had handcuffed her hands and feet together.

"That doesn't matter right now." Anthony yells at Jules quickly as he paces back and forth.

"My team is going to find us and take you out. They are one of the best teams in the city and they are almost never wrong." Jules says trying to buy herself some time knowing inside that there is a possibility that they will not get to them in time.

"You have ruined my life Julianna; you shot my friend and me and put all three of us in jail." Anthony says

He picks her up tying her hands to a rope hanging from the ceiling of the barn and with one yank of the rope he had Jules suspended in the air.

"Come on Anthony don't be stubborn you have already shot my friend which a matter of fact is a cop too and if you kill me they will never let you out of jail."

"Doesn't matter anymore I know they won't let me out any way!" Anthony yells back at her.

Jules looks around and notices the flashing lights of the trucks through a small crack in the barn door

"Police SRU!" The team all yells at once as they enter through the front door of the barn, Startling Anthony.

Anthony runs behind Jules gripping the back of her neck and shoving the end of the gun into her back.

"Come on Anthony, I know you don't want to do this." Ed says as he steps closer to him and Jules.

"Get back; you don't know what I want." Anthony yells back at the team as they take a few steps back.

"What do you want so that all of us can go home safe tonight?" Ed asks as he nods towards Jules only getting a small wince back.

"There is no way we will all be going home safe tonight. Julianna ruined my life and now I must ruin hers." Yells Anthony as his finger starts to grip the trigger.

"Your time is up Julianna. You ruined my life and now you must feel the pain that I felt." He whispers into Jules ear.

All the team can do is stand helplessly and watch the fear in her eyes grow as Anthony squeezes the trigger and a bullet sails right through her chest.

Moments later Jules loses concesness and hangs limp in the air.

"Put the gun down NOW!" Ed shouts as he starts to move closer to Anthony and Jules.

"I have lived my life, served my purpose, there is no place left for me here." Anthony says as he raises the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

It was all done, one of the hardest days done in seconds.

The team runs over to where Jules is hanging and Sam gets under her holding her up while Ed cuts her free of the rope.

They lay her flat on the ground. Sam putting pressure on the wound while Ed and Raf unlock the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles.

"Come on Jules, just hang on there." Sam says nearly crying.

"We need paramedics in here now." Spike yells over the head sets as he rushes back to the SUV with Greg to grab anything that would keep Jules warm.

Finally after 15 Minuit's the paramedics arrive and prepare Jules for transport.

As Jules is loaded into the ambulance Sam hops in next to her, holding her hand and crying.

5 hours later Jules was brought out of surgery and taken to the ICU and placed in the room right next to Donna.

Both team one and team three had joined in the waiting room impatiently waiting for news on their injured team mates.

Finally the doctor came out.

"Julianna and Donna are out of surgery and in the ICU. If you guys want to go see them you can go." says as he turns around and heads back into the emergency department.

The teams sit around their teammates for hours then finally they awaken.

"Where am I?" Jules asks as she bolts up but then is forced to lay back down when she gets a shooting pain in her chest.

"Just take it easy Jules you are in the hospital, you were shot." Greg says as he smiles at her.

"What where is Donna?" Jules asks frantically as she looks around for her.

"Jules just calm down, Donna is ok she is in the room next door."

"Hey Jules is that you?" Donna asks weakly through the Curtin separating them

"Ya Donna I am so glad you are ok!" Jules asks happily as she notions at Sam to open the curtain separating them.

"I'm so happy that you are ok too. We will get through this together!" Donna says as she reaches across and holds Jules hand.

"We sure will." Jules replies smiling at Donna and her team.

Two weeks later both Donna and Jules are in physical therapy and they progress through quickly.

They arrive back to their normal schedule and head back to the SRU a staggering three months later!

The end!


End file.
